Tablet devices are widely popular for a variety of applications, and are now marketed by a variety of manufacturers in different sizes and footprints. The devices can function as handheld computers, with built-in wireless (Wi-Fi) and cell radios. The displays may be touch sensitive. Examples of tablet devices include the iPad marketed by Apple, Inc., to name only the most popular at this time. Tablets may be used as e-readers, as web surfing devices, as point-of-sale intake devices in retail shops or restaurants, as video display devices for watching videos, just to name a few exemplary applications.
For many users and applications, it is desirable to be able to handle the device with one hand, to place the tablet device on a stand or flat onto a table surface without damage. While many covers are available, they typically do not enhance the handling of the device.